Paths of Jealousy and Fate
by MyLamb
Summary: When Sesshoumaru finds himself falling in love with Kagome, he becomes utterly confused. But, Sesshoumaru always gets what he wants, and when Inuyasha tries to get Kagome back, Kagome may find herself torn.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru's golden hues followed her slowly. How could she, a simple human, pull his heart so? It sickened him to think about it.

Kagome turned her head, her loose ebony hair blowing behind her on the late Summer breeze. Something was nagging at her, a feeling. For the past three days, she hadn't seen a single demon. Yet, she could feel one. Always following her. The faster she could get to the well, and back to her own time, the better.

Raising his head to the wind, Sesshoumaru pulled Toukijin from its sheath. The scent of another Demon was on the wind, tainting the air. Taking one last glance in Kagome's direction, he set off to find and kill the other.

Kagome stretched herself out in her sleeping bag. She kept the fire small, not really needing it on the warm night.

"Sutpid Inuyasha..." she muttered, tugging at a glossy lock of hair. "I'll just go home and forget about him –" she lowered her voice, "Like he did me."

Narrowing his golden eyes, Sesshoumaru growled quietly. In the light of her fire, he could see a tear fall down her face. His half-breed of a brother was the cause of her pain.

"I hate you Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed to the Moon above her. Shoulders heaving, she began to sob.

Hearing her curse his brother she had once loved, lightened his heart. Yet, seeing her cry, made him angry. It was all so confusing. But he knew one thing for sure, he wanted Kagome. And Sesshoumaru always got what he wanted.

Kagome wiped at her eyes with a trembling hand and sniffed. How could Inuyasha be so cruel? How could he love Kikyo, and not know if would hurt her? Snuggling her face into her sleeping bag, she slowed her breathing and felt her self drift off.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome steps silent, careful not to wake her. He gazed up at the Moon, the comforting light illuminating his pale face. Folding himself on the ground beside her, he reached towards Kagome's face. He brushed his claws over her cheek, and she tensed slightly.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. Blinking her eyes, she moved her head. Catching a glimpse of silver, she raised her head.

"Hello?" She stood and looked about her. "Is anyone there?" she said, her voice just above a whisper. She stumbled, barefoot, away from her camp.

"Please? Someone?" she whispered beneath her breath.

Sesshoumaru watched her from a distance, his keen ears hanging on to every word she spoke.

Kagome felt tears well up behind her auburn eyes. She dropped to the ground and covered her face with her hands.

"Just a dream… but I saw him. I _saw_ him."

Narrowing his golden hues, Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth. He could smell her tears, and it made him anxious. He didn't want to be anxious; he didn't want her to cry. How could Inuyasha cause this girl so much pain? At the sound of snapping twigs, he jerked his head around.

Kagome stood from the ground and ran through the forest, away from her camp. She just needed to _go_ – to get away. Tears blurring her vision, she stumbled and tripped.

Sesshoumaru followed her fleeting figure. Where was she going? His eyes widened when he saw her bare foot snag on a renegade tree root. Jumping forward, he caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

White clothed strong arms caught Kagome just inches above the ground. Golden eyes, shielded beneath platinum bangs, gazed at her. He turned his head to the star struck sky, and she caught sight of his face. Red stripes accented a navy crescent moon.

"Sesshoumaru?" her eyes widened and she yanked at her foot still caught. "Please, I –"

"Do not fret Kagome." He said quietly. Kagome blinked her eyes slowly, and closed them completely. Sesshoumaru felt her body relax in his arms. "You are safe now."

**:---:**

**I have never seen an episode of Inuyasha! I've only watched the third movie, and I've read quite a few other fanfics. So please forgive me if I mess something up! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paths of Jealousy and Fate**

**-Chapter 2-**

**:-----:**

"Mm?" Kagome turned over onto her back in her sleeping bag. She was back in her camp. Had Sesshoumaru carried her here? If so, where was he now? The Sun was high in the sky, so she'd already slept away nearly half the day.

"Sesshoumaru?" She called out softly. She shook her head, ebony hair cascading around her face, "Was – was it a dream?" Sighing loudly, she glanced around, "it was so real…"

Kagome untangled herself from her sleeping bag, and wadded it up. "Stupid Inuyasha," she grumbled, "Now I'm dreaming about your brother."

Sesshoumaru watched through golden eyes as Kagome gathered her things, stuffing them into her yellow bag. There was the scent of a human settlement on the wind. She would no doubt pass by there. He was in no rush then.

Half-heartedly brushing her hair, Kagome threw on her uniform. She felt dirty, but she couldn't see a stream near-by, so a bath would just have to wait.

"I'll be home soon," she mumbled thoughtfully. Her words sounded strange in the quiet forest.

"Momma! Look at the lady!"

"Chiya! Get over here!" A frail looking woman took the little girl by the hands and pulled her on.

Kagome trudged a ways behind them along the beaten path. Chocolate hues locked on the ground, she didn't see anyone coming.

"Miko?" a man's voice called.

"Yes?" Kagome looked around her, her eyes resting on a young man – maybe three years older than herself. He smiled in relief.

"You're passing through here, right?" He took a step closer, his voice slow. He was a big guy, but in her opinion, didn't look very bright.

"I'm not sure. I have to be somewhere…" Her voice trailed off, and she watched the man's eyes widen, practically begging.

"Won't you? Please?" he stepped closer, voice soft, and motioned her to follow him.

Rubbing pale hands over her face, Kagome sighed to herself. All she wanted to do was get _home._ But – she couldn't turn someone like him down. She quickened her pace, nearly jogging to keep up with his long stride.

He glanced back at her every few steps, green eyes watchful.

"What is your name?" he slowed down so Kagome could walk beside rather than behind him.

"Kagome," she said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Renjiro," he answered quietly. "Kagome is a pretty name."

"Thank you," she felt her face grow hot. Renjiro grinned happily, eyes shining a brilliant emerald. He took a step closer to her, and pointed down the path, "Our village!"

Gritting her teeth, Kagome didn't protest when he reached for her arm, and pulled her with him.

Wisps of Silver blew past Sesshoumaru's face as he watched the Sun crawl down the sky. The days were getting shorter, colder. Not enough for others to notice yet, but he could tell. His mind wandered. He could sense Kagome not far off. She was approaching the village. He would go tonight.

Renjiro's hand still rested warmly on her arm as he led Kagome into his own hut. It was small, but carefully built. It stood at the edge of the tiny village.

"Uncle Renji!" a girl's voice wailed.

"Kameko," Renjiro released Kagome's arm and leaned down towards the little girl. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck and he lifted her with one arm. "My niece," he looked at Kagome proudly.

"Do you take care of her?" Kagome asked politely.

"Yup," he tossed Kameko in the air, making her squeal and giggle even more. "Sit, please, make yourself at home."

Kagome lowered herself to the floor, tucking her legs under her. Renjiro set Kameko down on the floor, where she promptly stumbled over to Kagome. Kameko jumped into her lap, and spread her tiny fingers over Kagome's face.

"Stay?" she asked, innocent eyes wide in hope.

Renjiro, searching through a shelf, pricked his ears up at Kameko's words.

Kagome smoothed the girl's dark hair out, "I don't know about that," she said very quietly.

Kameko – short attention span already on to something else – walked to the corner and sat down, busying herself stacking bowls.

"Renjiro?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Is there anyone here that may, ya know, need me for anything? Sick or something?" She picked her words careful, not wanting to offend him.

Renjiro turned his head, eyes searching Kagome's face, "I don't think so… But, we don't get Miko's around here very often, so I'll ask around tomorrow." He cleared his throat, "Unless, you're in a hurry to get somewhere or anything."

Kagome chewed at her lip. She had wanted to get home so badly but why? Inuyasha had taken Kikyo over her, but Renjiro was practically begging her to stay.

"I'm in no hurry," she smiled. Okay, so maybe some people may call her desperate, but who cares? Staying here a day or two couldn't hurt anything.

Sesshoumaru raised his head to the sky. Even over the scent of the human village, he could easily catch Kagome. She was with two others though. A girl child and another adult human. A _male_ human. Who was it she was with? Whoever it was, she was asleep in his home. Asleep and vulnerable….

Golden eyes wide, he slid through the doorway. Stepping silently, he was at her side in a matter of seconds. She was beside the little girl. Not two feet to her left was _him. _He looked dangerous – not, of course, to himself – but to someone so frail like Kagome… It was better just to not think of it.

Sesshoumaru felt his body stiffen just looking at Kagome. She was lying on her back, her head tilted to one side. He brushed his claws over the soft skin of her neck. _So vulnerable..._

Renjiro blinked open green eyes, shaking shaggy hair from his face. Kagome was there by him. Someone was leaned over her though, in white robes. White and Silver… Renjiro didn't move at first, only watched in a dreamlike daze. He squinted. What was the Silver one doing to her neck? It didn't matter. Kagome was lying there, helpless, _vulnerable_.

Not taking his eyes from the white robed man, Renjiro moved his hand behind him. On the shelf behind him was his hunting knife. His body tensed.

Renjiro jumped.

Sesshoumaru whirled around, a wave of silver following the movement Golden eyes rested on the blade not seconds from him.

Sesshoumaru froze.

With a small snuffle, Kagome pricked her ears forward. Blinking chocolate eyes, she rejoined the world of the woken.

Kagome Screamed.

**:----:**

**Thanks for reading! I love all reviews, good or bad. If I've done something that doesn't go along with the anime, please tell me! I won't be offended. Oh yeah, and Sesshoumaru is a little more emotional than usual... but I need it for the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Paths of Jealousy and Fate**

**-Chapter 3-**

**:-----:**

Clawed hands knocked the knife from Renjiro's hand. Undaunted, Renjiro didn't stop.

In one swift movement, Sesshoumaru was behind Renjiro. His claws dug deep into the human's back, the perfect amount. Renjiro fell to the ground, clouded eyes closing slowly. The slight movement in his chest the only signal of life.

Kagome's high pitched wail continued to fill the air. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, wincing. It was too much for him to handle. He kneeled beside her, frantic. His mind buzzed with thoughts. He, Lord of the Western Lands, was confused. Magenta stripped hands rubbed his temples. How could this simple girl cause him so much stress? Well, he'd just allow instincts to take over.

Kagome opened her eyes, just in time to see Sesshoumaru's face. His face, so close to hers. She felt his lips on hers, stopping her screaming. Closing chocolate hues, she fell, lost, into his embrace. His rough hands found themselves tangled in her ebony hair. He nuzzled the soft skin of her neck. Kagome relaxed in his arms, her body warm against his. What he himself had failed to accomplish in 400 years, Kagome had done in a single moment. Sesshoumaru felt whole. Kagome would be his.

With a small sigh, Kagome tilted her head. Why was everything so wrong? It was like a strange dream, one she was having trouble waking from. She was supposed to be with Inuyasha, not Sesshoumaru. It_ had _to be a dream.

"Sesshoumaru?" If she truly was dreaming, no harm could come from what she asked, or said.

He raised his eyebrows, golden eyes not moving from her face. White robed arms still held her tightly to him.

"You won't leave me, will you?" Her voice sounded dreamy even to her own ears.

"No Kagome. I will not leave you." He could feel her relax in his arms.

"Not even for Kikyo?"

"Never." In her voice and scent, he could sense her nearly sleeping state. He lifted her easily in his arms from the ground. She snuggled close to him, mumbling something he couldn't make out. Stepping over the trembling figure of Kameko on the floor, he carried her from the hut, and walked silently on an un-trodden path through the woods.

"I don't think I want to wake from this dream Sesshoumaru." Kagome didn't open her eyes, her voice only loud enough for Sesshoumaru's ears to catch.

"I will not disturb you if you wish it so."

"But you're the dream Sesshoumaru…" her voice trailed off.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru wondered briefly what the inside of Kagome's mind looked like. He quickly put the thought aside, not wanting to have a mental breakdown in the middle of the forest.

Sensing another demon's youki, he lifted his face to the wind. Inuyasha. His half-breed of a brother was nearing. And he was looking to pick a fight. Carefully, he laid Kagome down on a nearly level stone. She was sleeping peacefully, unaware to the oncoming fight. Running his fingers through a few rouge raven locks, he smiled. Kagome would be his, Not Inuyasha's.

He turned on his heel, he walked far enough away to be sure Kagome would be out of harm, but close enough to keep an eye on her. Clearing a few trees, he made an open area. The first breeze of Autumn blew past him.

"I'm ready Inuyasha."

The clash of metal on metal worked itself into Kagome's dreams. Her slumber undisturbed by the bloody battle being fought in easy sight from where she lay. She dreamt on.

"Huh?" Kagome's chocolate eyes flickered open. There had been a massive youki presence nearby not moments before, but now it was gone…

Swinging her bare feet over the edge of the stone, she stepped down lightly. It was the gray of light just before dawn, the Autumn wind had picked up, bringing colorful leaves with it. Lengths of glossy hair blew gently past her face.

"Sesshoumaru?" She called out softly. Where was he? She stepped quickly down the path, the dirt dry and hard beneath her feet. "Inuyasha?" Chewing fretfully at a nail, she looked around. "Where are you?" She narrowed her eyes, "Sesshoumaru, where are you?"

Catching a shimmer of light, she ran towards it. It was Toukijin. Grasped in a magenta stripped hand.

"Sesshoumaru…" She dropped to the ground beside him. She reached a hand out towards his face. His skin was deathly pale, and cold. So cold. His clothes were soaked in blood, a pool of crimson surrounding him. His youkai self had been able to heal the cuts, but not quick enough. Locks of silver blew into Kagome's lap, catching her tears.

Kagome raised her gaze, catching her first glimpse at Sesshoumaru's soul stealer.

Tetusaiga lay motionless in Inuyasha's hand. Kagome felt her heart twist at the sight of him. His demon half hadn't been able to heal all the wounds as Sesshoumaru's full self had. Gashes and stabs… it was too much.

But it was a dream, all just a dream. Tears streaming hot down her pale skin, she pulled a small silver dagger from her belt. She would wake herself. Handle in both hands, she held the knife in front of her. She exhaled, closing wet eyes. The blade pierced her heart, not stopping till the hilt reached her chest.

Let them live… Let us wake… the words circled through her head as she tumbled into oblivion. Kagome's head fell onto Sesshoumaru's chest, she breathed her last breath… and the forest grew silent.

Just a dream… a dream she would never wake from…


End file.
